goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Xaillou behaves at his doctor
Characters Xaillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Boris-Eric Doris-Julie Manager-Susan Paulina-Princess Paulina's mom-Kendra Doctor-Dallas Paulina's dad-Diesel Paul-himself Lindsay-Ivy Murray (mentioned) Plot Xaillou doesn't cry when he gets his shot at the doctors. Transcript Boris: Xaillou, come down here. Xaillou: What is it Mom and Dad? Boris: Can I trust you to go to the doctors all by yourself and get a shot? Xaillou: Okay Mom and Dad. Doris: Call us to say how things are going. We will check on you later. (at doctors office) Manager: I'm Susan. I will be your manager. Anyway, you must be Xaillou. Xaillou: I am. Manager: Wait here until it's your turn. (at waiting room) Xaillou: Being in the waiting room was the best ever. Paulina's mom (off-screen): Paulina! I don't want a flu shot! Paulina (off-screen): Mom! Deal with it! Paulina's mom (off-screen): No! I do not want a flu shot! (20 minutes later) Xaillou: Hey, I've been waiting for 20 minutes and it's my turn now. Manager: Sorry Xaillou, but although Paulina got her flu shot, her mom is freaking out right now all because she doesn't want a flu shot. (back in waiting room) Xaillou: I will tell my parents about this. Boris (on phone): Xaillou is this you? Xaillou: It's me Dad. Boris: Why are you calling us? Xaillou: I called to say that Paulina's mom is such a brat. She's refusing to get her flu shot. Boris: Why? Xaillou: I heard the whole thing from the waiting room. I heard her voice. Paulina's mom (off-screen): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boris: Don't worry, we will come here. (Boris and Doris arrive) Xaillou: Mom and Dad, why are you here? Boris: We came to check on you. We heard that Paulina did a good job getting her flu shots. Her mom, however, was freaking out and throwing a big tantrum over getting them. Doris: I'm sure she'll be grounded for life. Doctor (off-screen): The doctor is here to see you. (at Doctor's office) Doctor: That won't hurt. (Doctor gives Xaillou a flu shot) Doctor: Why aren't you crying? Xaillou: I'm a brave boy. Doctor: Thank you. Here's another thing. (Doctor shows Xaillou a purple lollipop) Doctor: This was the lollipop I was going to give to Kendra for being a good mother but since she freaked out, it's yours now. Xaillou: Thank you. Boris: You're ungrounded for behaving at the doctor's. (back at Paulina's house in Paulina's mom's room) Paulina's mom (guilty): Maybe if I had stayed calm and was brave, I would have gotten my lollipop. Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa. (downstairs) Paulina: Dad, I'm sorry. Paulina's dad: Paulina, you don't have to apologize to me. It's not your fault. It was your mother's fault. You did fine but she freaked out all because she had to get her flu shot. Paul: She needs to do better than anyone. Lindsay: I agree with Paul. Just like how my brother Murray who yelled at his doctor all because he needed a flu shot. Paul: I know Lindsay. Murray needs to know better not to yell at his doctor. Paulina's dad: I know you did good and got your flu shot. You didn't even cry a tear. Paulina: I know Dad. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Caillou and his friends Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:2015 videos